


What happened to you ?

by Lightguardian79



Series: Legacy [4]
Category: The Flash (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Eobard Thawne is Bart's grandfather, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightguardian79/pseuds/Lightguardian79
Summary: But when I'll be ready, you can be sure I will come for you and when this moment will arrived and believe me, It is coming faster than you think...I will kill you by my very own hands.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Eobard Thawne, Bart Allen & Everyone, Bart Allen & Meloni Thawne, Bart Allen & Original Female Character(s), Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thirteen, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark
Series: Legacy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236458
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	What happened to you ?

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of Legacy, divided in chapters but I don't know how much it will have. And I will upload it whenever I want.

Hong-Kong  
5:00  
  
"Omega squad in position. And you Alpha ?"  
  
" _Same for us. What about you Beta ?"  
  
_ " _Whenever you want."  
  
_ "Very well, you all remember our goal ?"  
  
He received positive answers from the two others squad and sign to his teammates they will soon begin, the five others nodded understanding they can prepare themselves.  
  
"Oracle, if you would like to start the dance..."  
  
" _No need to be romantic, blue bird... I'm already in their security system and it will be down in 3...2...1... You have all 30 minutes to free those metateens. And don't blow up something except the main computer."_  
  
"Too late for that." announce a girl with a red costume, an arrow on the upper part of her suit pointing to two figures on the ground placing a bomb on the door and exploded. "Robin and Orphan decide to take the matter in their hands, Nightwing."  
  
"I can't blame them so Arrowette, Spoiler, we should follow them. Alpha, Beta see you inside."  
  
Following his orders, the two youngers heroes jumps from the rooftop and enter in the building, seeing a lot of guards already down and knocked out. At the two others entries of the building, same thing was happening at the hands of Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle.  
Nightwing finally catch up the two heroes who was in front of him but only because they stopped. They were near to the secret corridor leading to the place where metahulans were captive.  
  
"Robin." demanded the elder.  
  
"This one, I think." answered the younger.  
  
"One way to find out."   
  
Dick took out a bomb and placed it on the wall, everyone took a few step back just to be cover in case something went wrong which didn't happen. The smoke became clearer revealing the corridor.  
  
" _Omega, this is Beta, we found something interesting. Those metateens... Just like Terra they've been sold to someone in purpose to make them fight each other and sold them to powerful people. The worst being they have a lot of informations their powers and how they work."  
  
_ "Are they..."  
  
 _"No but their "owner" is supposed to come pick them tonight in exactly 10 minutes."  
_  
"We have to hurry !" exclaimed Robin  
  
"Agreed." said Spoiler.  
  
"Beta, destroy those datas, if we let those informations about theirs powers existed they'll be in danger. Alpha, what is your position ?"  
  
 _"We'll start to kick some ass and free those teenagers.... NOW ! Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, you help me. Thirteen, Halo, make sure they are safe. Omega, not that I don't want to be annoying but..."_  
  
"We're coming and we starting to hear fighting noises. Miss M., Forager are you near to us for extraction in case things go moded ?"  
  
 _"Yes, we are just waiting for your orders, Nightwing."  
  
_ "Okay, so be prepared to extract us at any moment. Oh and if you can, take care of our unexpected guests."  
  
 _"Forager will do this to ease Nightwing mind."_  
  
"Thank you, Forager."  
  
"Nightwing !" shouted Orphan to have his attention back on the situation and to recall him where they are.  
  
"Okay. All of you... Be careful."  
  
For the newest recruits, it was weird because they didn't understand the true meanings of Nightwing's words and why he was insisting on each mission to be careful. But for the old team, they knew what he was hiding behind these words, a wound still opened in their heart and fresh in their memory despite two years had passed.  
  
"We will." assured Robin before to launch himself in the middle of the fight, a bow staff in his hands and defending Halo while she freed the metateens with Thirteen.  
  
Orphan, Spoiler and Arrowette joined Wonder Girl by surprising a few henchmen that tried to sneak on the amazon before to be taken by the three heroines.  
  
"Thanks girls ! I owe you one."  
  
"It was nothing and it's normal to act this way between teammates and more importantly, friends. I don't want to lose someone dear to me during a mission." explained Cissie.  
  
For a few seconds, those words said by the young archer frozed Cassie but she came back to reality when she saw from the side of her vision one of their opponents, grabbed one of his arms and snapped it. He let a scream escape from his mouth which got the attention of the rest of his companions.  
  
"Worthy but not completely. If you didn't want to be injuried then you could have found a less risked job which didn't involved metateens who were kidnapped then sold to be treated not as a living being but as a weapon by your boss." announced Cassie, a fiery look in her eyes.  
  
"The warning goes for all of you: Get out or get hurt." continued Tigress  
  
Their enemies took a a few stepbacks before to run away from the place, the injuried man following them. They took a van and went away, Geoforce was looking at the scene.  
  
"Is it safe to let them in the nature ? They could do this again even if we are not here anymore."  
  
"While it may be true, hermano, I'm confident after what Wonder Girl has done they will not try anything like this again. Also let them escape means they'll relay a message: Heroes won't let them do what they did to metahumans without consequences." explained Blue Beetle.  
  
"Does that mean we are safe ?" asked one of the metateen  
  
"Yes and no. While you regain your liberty and could return to your respective family, it will be wiser for you to learn how to control your powers and how much they are powerful to avoid to hurt someone. Also by doing this you will regain more a normal life. Or as normal as you can." answered Beast Boy.  
  
"The Youth Center and their people, localised in Taos, can help you do this. But we won't force you, it's yours choice to make." continued Nightwing.  
  
"Taos !? But it's far away from China ! How will we make the deplacement between this center and our houses ?" asked another metahuman.  
  
"The persons who helps in the center will explain better than us. However for your first travel in Taos, you will..."

"Come with us in the bioship." finished Miss Martian, appearing with her martian ship.

"A FLYING SHIP !?" exclaimed the metahumans

"It was exactly my reaction when I saw it for real the first time." said Thirteen

"Don't worry she is a good girl." reassured Forager

"Do you want to command it ?" asked the white martian to the bug. The alien coming from New Genesis squeaked in delight and rushed to the post of control of the bioship. 

"After you..." said Terra and the meta-teens entered in the bio-ship, the heroes following them.

"Wonder Girl !" called out Nightwing

"Later, when we will be back in our HQ." replied the blonde girl, knowing what their leader wanted to talk about and holding her left arm, a detail which didn't escape the present members of the batfamily.

"You kinda went overboard when you snapped the arm of this guy." recalled Traci

"I already know that but they deserve it and I have my own reasons to be angry."

"We have all good reasons and one of them is the same for all of us." continued Robin, a hint of hate in his voice that those who knew him for a longer time recognized.

"Agree hermano and I'm sure he'll be proud if he could saw us saved those meta from whatever they were doing." 

If Thirteen, the markovian's siblings and Foager were left confused, Arrowette and Spoiler started to assemble the puzzle. As for Orphan, she has te whole picture, she just needed to confront Tim later.

* * *

"How the hell did they find us ?" asked a first man

"I don't know but the heroes has clearly a thing against us." a second man while trying to heal the one with his snapped arm.

"I might take in consideraion what this blonde girl told us."

"I am afraid it won't be possible."

All the men in the van turned around and saw a man with clothes made in with leather he was also wearing leather gloves but the most stuninng thing was the smirk on his face like he already knew he had won.

"Shoot him !" ordered one of them and another one took his gun and tried to kill this man. But before he could pull the trigger, Eobard Thawne took out the heart of the shooter and crushed it with his hands. The now lifeless body fell on the ground under the gaze of the others.

"I thought he would have lasted longer when I ripped out his heart." sighed Thawne "You are not obligated to follow him immediately, I just want the name of your boss. I would like he meet someone dear to me."

"In your dreams !" replied the driver

"Oh well I just wanted to try but being a pacifist really doesn't suit me." He said before he looked at them like a predator who just found his prey.

They gried to fight back howevere it wasn't a fight, it was a carnage. Whenever they wanted to land on the speedster, Thawne always countered them and killed them a millisecond after. In less than one minute they were all dead excepted the one with his injuried arm for... Obvious reasons.

"Newbies, that's what you were for me. But I have an hunch about you." he revealed while pointing at him. "After you saw what I could do, you are more inclined to give me what I want."

"I-I can bring you to him directly." the man stuttered

"I just want a name. Is it that difficult to reveal it to me ? And if I bring you with me not only you'll be a liability because of you snapped arm, which I should thank Wonder Girl for, but I also know at the first opportunity you will stab me in the back." Professor Zoom explained "So what is his name ?" He asked dangerously approaching a vibrating hand to the chest of the terrified man.

"Tamakawa Inigo !" Thawne hand stopped and he smiled

"Interesting but not surprising. Powerful persons such as politicals are always in need of power despite what they've already have. But when a new a source of power appearing, they want it and they are ready to do anything to have it, to be part of this new private circle." hummed Reverse Flash "So I suppose I should pay a visit to Mr. Tamakawa." 

He started to walk away and the poor man could feel the tension leave his shoulders but he realized the speedster stops in his track which makes him freeze, afraid of whateve is coming next..

"But first..." The speedster was now in front of him and he could feel death coming to him. He looked down and saw Thawne hands in his chest, getting through his heart. He stayed awake for five seconds before he gave up and welcomed death. "No witnesses then make sure nobody find the bodies."

He said before he disappeared with a few bodies, returned to the van and continued the process until there was nothing else than the van. He took the driver place and put the contact but he was interrupted by his phone. He cracked a little smile knowing who it was, he still answered it because he wanted to hear her voice.

_"Hello, daddy."_

"Hello, my little sunshine. Did you have fun today at school ?"

" _Yes_ , _everyone is nice there but... When do you come back home ? Mommy is doing Bartie favourite food."_

"Oh now that's interesting... I'm sure he will feel better after to have eat it. Which makes me think... Has he finished is training for today"

" _Yup_ _and now he is taking a shower, he looked like he needed it."_

"Well, once he will have relaxed a little can you tell him to go to my special place ? I'll be there in 2 hours. I just need to finish something but it will take me longer than I originally thought."

" _Okay I will tell him. Bye daddy and good luck."_ said Meloni before to hang up the phone.

"I don't need to have luck, it's already on my side." he muttered to himself before to heading towards where his next prey was.

* * *

Tamakawa Inigo has succeed in his life and into whatever he wanted to do. He also had power in some high sphere of China and his reputation was already made. Being a man of power and money and as soon as he heard about metahumans, he was ready to pay the price to have some of those under his control and used them as bodyguards. After all, like all powerful men he had enemies.

Right now, it was in his chair, back turned to the door and looking to the city and the first ray of sunshine showing up from the great building. He was waiting for his new acquisition. His secretary arrived but to announce bad news.

"Sir, I am afraid we have a problem, I can't join your men."

"What ? And what about the metahumans ?" he exclaimed

"I knew you would like an answer so I made research and it seems they have been freed by heroes and the newly public team the Outsiders." she answered

"They are a problem, we need to do something against them."

"And risk our public image ? You know as well the Outsiders are famous, more than the Justice League. Attacking them directly will mean attacking the public and you can be sure they will do everything in their power to take you down." recalled the secretary

"Without forget I can't let you do this to the heroes. My grandson will be angry if I let you hurt his friends and he will probably come for you. Alone." 

Tamakawa get up from his chair and called security by pushing a button. A lot of armed soldiers and bodyguards respond to his call and filled the room pointing their guns to Thawne, positioned in a defense line between their boss and Reverse Flash.

"More casualities ? Not my problem." he replied and he killed them all by using his speed. The woman afraid, run away from the scene letting the two men alone.

"Although my grandson will be already pissed off when he'll know what you wanted to do with those metahumans."

"Why that ? They are just a way to become more powerful and I'm sure we can weaponized them." 

As soon as he finished his sentence, he felt someone punched him hard many times. He found himself on the ground, in pain with a broken rib. He approached his hand from his nose and he touched something. When he looked at his fingers, he saw blood. Inigo tried to get up but his broken rib was hurting too much to allow him to move. Eobard walked towards him and kneeled while sighing.

"I hope for you you could keep this big mouth of you close enough when you will meet him or else..." he whispered in the ear of his prisoner "You'll wish that death had came to you faster than us."

* * *

Manchester

17:50

Bart knew his training will be rough during those two years, he expected a training as hard as the one provided by the League of Shadows, knowing how Thawne is rigorous but it didn't thought it will be at the point he will always be tired and wanted to sleep after to have take a shower. However if it's in purpose to kill Blue Beetle, avenge his fallen comrades in the future and avoid anyone to die from the hands of this possible monster so be it.

Two years has passed but he missed his friends, his grandparents, the Garricks but he must protected them. On the plus side, he has a better control on his powers but they are unbalanced, at the point he can see it on his eyes if he looked himself in the mirror. His green eyes are now heterochromia, one green the other gold. However when he used his powers his eyes come back into one color: green or gold depending which power he use.

Right now he was laying on his bed, listening some music on a random playlist. He closed eyes for a moment, rolled on the side and when he opened them, two golden eyes was looking at him intensely but with care. He smiled a little and took in his arms the child and past version of his mother, Meloni Thawne. The little girl giggled and decided to let Bart rest his chin on her hair for a moment.

If Bart thought he will see again his mother and hug her that close to him, he never thought it will be in these conditions and in the house of his evil grandpa.

_The enemy of my enemy is my ally, right ?_

"I talked to dad." declared Meloni, capting the attention of the speedster "He said he wanted to see you in his top secret special place two hours ago." 

"I"m sure he didn't said it like this... Wait, you said two hours ago ? Mel, which time it was when you called him on the phone ?"

"It was four p.m." she answered smiling like an angel. But her answer worried Bart.

"Why didn't you told me sooner !?" he whined

"I quote 'once he will have relaxed a little can you tell him to go to my special place ?' And it's excatly what I did, I let you relax first."

_No time to replied, I need to go, now. If he wanted to see me it's because he wants to show me something.  
_

He took his mother in his arms, went into the kitchen and meet face to face Brenda.

"Hurry up, I'm taking care of her." said Brenda, taking Meloni in her arms

"Thanks grand-" he frozed at mid-sentence, realizing something. "Did the two of you decide to team up against me ?" he yelled

"Maybe." was the answer he got from the mother and the daughter. He grumbled something about being betrayed by his own family before he left the house. He knew his grandmother and mother were laughing, probably high-fiving for their little victory.

He used his speed to arrive to the place Thawne wanted to see him and opened the door leading to the basement which was underground. For security and safety measures Eobard explained him the first time they came here together. It was also the place where he trained but in a different room.

He didn't know where Thawne was but thanks to his new ability he could use the speedforce as a tracker and know the position of the speedsters, he just needed a few seconds. Which caused him to be surprise by the fist coming his way when he felt a speedforce link and opened his eyes. He dodged just in time but he recognized who it was however he decided to play along until him or his opponent will be on the ground. He took a fighting stance and waited for the other to do the first movement which came after two long minutes.

His opponent started with a right hook which Bart blocked with his own arm and stayed focus on every movement, took in count the breathing and when the guard of his suppose enemy was truly down. It looked like his enemy had enough of their little playground because he revealed two small blades which was hidden beneath his long gloves. Bart wasn't fazed by this, he had felt something solid in the gloves a few times when he grabbed the arms and counter attack. Now was his chance to make sure the table turned in his favor. 

Because his opponent seemed to be in an angry state, he didn't have a plan and rushed himself on Bart. The young speedster dodged it by spinning on himself and by getting down before to land a hard hit on the stomach with his left fist which cut for an instant the regular respiration of his opponent. He took those precious second to strike precisely at the folding of the elbow with the side of his unfold right hand from the outside side of the body. It caused the man to release the small blade in his right hand, Bart catched it then he made the man lose his balance and fall on the hard ground by kicking his legs.

The man tried to get up but Bart was on him as soon as he moved. The Allen and Thawne heir blocked the left arm with his leg, the knee of his other leg on the chest, ready to cut with all his strength the breathing and he was placing the blade near to the neck.

"Move and I will cut your neck." he said with a menacing look.

They both stayed like for a while before the man couldn't anymore hold his laugh. Bart took it as the signal which means his surprise test was over, he get off from his 'enemy' get up. As for the man he took off the mask he was wearing, revealing Thawne.

"Really, gramps ?"

"What ? I can't anymore test you ?" he replied

"It's not that but seriously I held a blade near to your neck and the first thing you is to laugh ? I've seen better as a simulation."

"Not anyone can be as calm as Batman and his sons and daughters." Thawne stretch his hand to his grandson, waiting to be help for getting up which Bart done. "Just something... Why were you almost late ?"

"Blame mom... And yourself." Eobard raised an eyebrow, questioning silently the youngest "Next time tell her to come directly to me for telling me when you want to meet me in your HQ. And before we change the subject, why exactly did you make me come here ? Is there a reason ? Or it was just for this test ?"

"Follow me." was Reverse enigmatic answer. Bart could swore to have seen caution when he looked at him like he was expecting to see him angry or let his powers explode as minutes pass. But it disappeared as soon as it came. Hesitant at first when Thawne start to walk towards their new destination, Impulse followed him.

They continued to walk, taking a different path from where he trained until they reached a door, heavily secure. Bart could form two hypothesis: whatever was behind this door was a) dangerous and Thawne didn't want to let it go or b) there was an important prisoner, enough to let Eobard think it will interest his grandson. A sound capt his attention and it was the sound of validation, authorized them to enter whatever his grandfather has to do to open the door, a door which opened automatically.

Once fully opened, Thawne let him enter first and let him see a man, his hands were menotted and held upward his head, his legs were in a weird position, probably broken and he could see from the entrance a black mark on the side of the stomach which means a rib was broken but it didn't pierce an internal organ. Bart didn't know him but he was sure he already see him somewhere.

"Let me do the presentation... Mister, this is my grandson, Bart. Bart this is Mr. Tamakawa Inigo."

"You kidnapped one of the most powerful business man in China ?!" exclaimed Bart

"With good reasons."

"G-good reasons ?" said the business man "You could only save them because you had a better control on your powers but if you haven't... It would have been my pleasure to have you as one of my acquisitions."

Something clicked in Bart's mind and not in a good way. Suddenly he understood why Thawne makes sure this guy was his prisoner. Just the thought make his blood boiled he clenched his fists and inconsciously let his new power flow in his veins and in his body. His power, enhanced by his hate, could be felt in the air, Tamakawa gulped in fear, only Thawne was smiling at the sight of his grandson. He never truly see it in action, only heard about it and knew this power existed. However he decided to accord some mercy to the scared man.

"Calm down grandson. Keep your emotions under control even though your anger is comprehensible." Bart nodded and tried to calm down but his and Eobard's efforts were ruined by the next words of their prisoner and bring some memories back to Bart

"If only all the metahumans were like you or at least as powerful as you... We could used them to declare war and gained more easily territories. They will be a new generation of weapons..." dreamed the chinese man.

_We came on Earth and conquer it so we could studied and weaponized the metagene_

_I love you sunshine_

_Don't let them take away from you. I don't... I don't want to become their mindless weapon._

Impulse let a scream of rage escaped and approached dangerously Tamakawa with the intention to make him suffer. Because of this, his two eyes were gold showing that his hidden power were the one he will used. Thawne sighed before to speak.

"What did I told you before, sir ? To not treat metahumans as weapons or else... You'll wish you were dead."

Reverse Flash looked to his grandson who started torturing the poor man that could only screamed in pain. Unfortunately for him no one could hear him except the two speedsters who were enjoying them.

* * *

The Hub  
19:00

After to have accompany the metateens at the Youth Center, the Outsiders plus four members of the original team returned to the hub excepted Tim, Cassandra, Jaime and Traci.

Cassie was in the kitchen, sitting on a chair and Nightwing was with her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, I needed it."

"I can understand, you're still on your nerves since..." he didn't finish the sentence but the young amazon knew what Dick was talking about. It was still a touchy subject for her.

Cassie lowered her head and was now looking to the ground. Dick respect her silence and give her the support she needed. The amazon tried to keep her emotions for herself however her body was shaking. Nightwing hugged Wonder Girl and she hugged back, crying in the embrace but they both left it after five long minutes.

"Feeling better ?" asked the batboy

"Yeah you're a great big brother."

"So... Can I know what pissed you so much ?

"I don't know that much or how bad it was but..." Wonder Girl took a deep breath. "Bart talked with me about certain things in the future, he never really went on details but I know enough to want go on the Reach planet and stop them once and for all before a new planet fall into their monstruous hands... Or know enough to make Bart happy and give all the support he needs."

"And with what's happening now, it recalled you what Bart told you and you decided to do whatever in your power if it's for guarantee the safety of metahumans. That's why you joined the Outsiders because you know if he was here he would have done the same thing." understood Nightwing

"Yeah... But we both know I'm not the one with all the informations." Nightwing narrowed his eyes at her and Wonder Girl smiled slightly "It's Tim who told me you probably knew more than everyone here. When it comes to Bart, you're more worried and more protective since Wally saved us all." she explained and Dick sighed.

"He is too smart for his age. Tim, I mean and you may be right about me trying to fill a sort of big brother role. I failed my best friend, I won't fail his cousin."

"None of us will fail him. Whatever it is me, you, Robin or Jaime." she assured

"While we still talking about Blue Beetle, does any of you tell Traci about... you know... Jaime feelings for someone else than her ?" asked Dick

"None of the girls and myself knows how to approach the subject... She is so oblivious than we can read it on her face. I am afraid if she tries to confess her feelings, it might explode to her." explained Cassie

"Let's hope Jaime stays calm if this moment happened..." said Dick to himself "But enough digressing on Blue Beetle situation... Generally when we rescued metateens you and Tim are cuddling in a sofa."

"Well, like you and me, Robin didn't follow the orders and won't let the case to Ra's Al Ghul."

"Does that mean Ra's contact you as well ?" Cassie nodded "Be careful then. I'm not sure he helps us only because Bart is good to martial arts."

"This is what we were thinking with Timmy." replied Cassie with a serious look before to get up and get out from the kitchen. She turned her head around and looked at Nightwing "Thank you for the coffee." Dick smiled but he knew Cassie didn't touch it.

"Can I take it ?" asked suddenly Stephanie, Cissie in her toes. Like Nightwing had suspected it, they have heard the whole conversation but he can't blame them. He answered Steph question by a nod. Spoiler took it and drank it in once before to repose the cup near the sink. "When you or Batman would have told us that another speedster disappeared but this time by being kidnapped by someone ?"

"You pass too much time with Tim." said Dick to Robin's best friend.

"What do you mean by an another speedster ? You mean one of them..."

"Died, yes. As for the other, you should sit Cissie, it probably be hard for you knowing you knew him personnally and before you join the superhero thing." recommended Dick

"Someone I know ? I don't have friends beside those in the team excepted one but he joined his parents two years ago" she said to herself then she saw the black haired man pinched his lips then she undestood "Oh god..." Arrowette let herself fall on a chair under the shock of the revelation "It didn't joined his parents, right ?"

"Unfortunately. And since you will be in the confidence you should bring Cassandra here, she deserves to know it... Or more like confirmed her theory."

"I think she asked to someone else. Cass admitted to me she would follow Tim to ask him something but now I understand why." explained Stephanie

"Then I should start because this is a long story."

* * *

Paris

_At the same moment_

Robin was watching a few suspicious streets of the capital city of France, hoping he will find someone related to Eobard Thawne, someone who had worked for him without the JL noticed them because they are low criminals. But nothing all the thugs he fought and arrested didn't know anything. He still make better the city but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted informations which could helped him find one of his closest friend, talked to him about what happened in his life.

Tim was on the roof of the Louvre, watching the Eiffel Tower and the illuminated city even though it wasn't as much as other cities in America. He also knew he was followed so it didn't move or look at Orphan when she sat next to him, silent as ever. He knew why she was here and he knew she would let him take his time to talk about it. Actually he knew it when she saw she was looking at him a few times in the bioship and he only responded with a nod. After that Cass let him alone for a few hours until now.

"Have you ever heard of Bart Allen ?"

_Ra's Al Ghul and the few men who followed him after he quit the Light have their eyes on him since he joined the team. I don't know why though. Also Ra's has his eyes on you too but you know the reason._ she signed and Tim nodded, noting those informations.

"You know what happened to him and how close he was to me and the other members then."

_Before to meet all of you, I thought I knew everything. But since Batman offered a place in his family I learned how much some of you were really close to him._ she replied

"I see... But this is why I go out the night sometimes, I hope to find something which could bring me closer to find him and beat the shit out of Thawne. Bart is kinda the light of everyone in the team despite the fact he is probably the one who been through the worst. I don't know how he find the strength to smile all the time but losing him was the worst thing, all the team became somehow somber. Those who knew him better like me or Cassie managed to stick together and support each other. It was a hard time and it still is and I feel like every day, his light or our memories are fading because we lost him." explained Tim to his fellow bat.

_This is the impression you have, all of you because you were to close to this light, it burned your wings. But when I heard about him whatever it was from the Shadows or you, I feel like I knew him. I'm not the strongest about the emotions things but maybe this precious light is closer than you think but maybe remember him make you suffer and you think once you will see him again he would have change and be no more the boy you once knew._ explained Cass.

Tim stayed silent after what Orphan had said, looking far away then he suddenly grab Cass.

"You're a genius and I love you in a platonic way for this!" he exclaimed and behind her mask the girl was confused, trying to understand what hit the person who earn the respect of the demon. "I need to send a message to everyone and more importantly to Jaime." 

_I don't understand, can you explain me ?_ Orphan signed when she saw Robin looking at her with a smile

"We were all dumb for two years. We all thought Thawne took Bart with him and went far away from America, Nightwing even suggested he could have time traveled! But what if Thawne was closer than we originally thought ? He is one of the most intelligent person in the world, he knew we would search him across the world so logically and also to get us frustrated, he may have stayed in America. Besides we have all forgot he had a family: a wife and a daughter." explained the boy wonder

"Moving his whole family would have been noticed by anyone. Might as well staying in a place where he is comfortable and who could permit him to keep an eye on us." deduced Cass, speaking out loud which is unusual if you didn't know her.

"Exactly."

"If you want to contact Jaime, we need to see him face to face and fast. Traci is invited tonight for a dinner since she is a good friend of Blue and his family. I think she wants to reveal her feelings tonight and we both know it is not mutual." adviced Cassandra and Robin nodded before to join the nearest Zeta-tube, Orphan following him.

* * *

El Paso

19:20

Like Tim had said it, those two years had been rough for the team and their loved ones especially Jaime and his family. The Reyes saw their son had been affected by Bart's kidnapping.

Duing those years, Jaime came clean about his secret identity as Blue Beetle, he even showed them the scarab on his back and the fact they couldn't get him off without killing him. At first his family was afraid but Milagro broke the glass by saying this was cool and hugged him. The parents joining it soon after.

After that, Bianca make sure his son was taking care very well of himself, Alberto said he was proud of what Jaime was doing as a hero and what he wanted to do later: become a doctor. As for his little sister, she tried to pass time as much as she can to show she was there to support him no matter what. But the three of them knew he needed to pass time with his friends, the ones who could understand what he was up and who also put their lives up to the front to protect the livings being of Earth. Alberto and Bianca went at the point to invited the other families to their house for a dinner or a party for the teenagers and they didn't regret it. They even thanked multiple times Black Canary, or Dinah like she wanted to be call outside the job of hero, for taking care of the mental health of Jaime.

But there was one thing Dinah, Bianca, Alberto and everyone as a hero noticed: Jaime's true feelings for Bart. This is why Bianca has been very careful to not let anything slipped up when she met Traci, a girl in the same school as her hijo, with powers and who developp feelings for Jaime very fast. Since she met her, the mother tried to find a way to tell her and make her understand her son's heart was already taken. Guess she wasn't the only one because tonight Milagro approached her while she was in the kitchen, preparing the dessert and her daughter asked her something with a low voice.

"Mama, do you know how to make Traci back off from Jaime ?"

"Milago, not here !" reprimanded Bianca "And how do you know about... the whole situation ?"

"One, it is obvious she loved mi hermano and two, tell the girls of the team to speak not so loud when they're around. Oh and I forgot, reason number three: Jaime is annoyed by how she complimented him for nothing and he really missed the snarky comments or bad puns of Bart."

Bianca look at the table and saw Traci talking to her son but despite Jaime's best effort to hide it, Bianca could see he was starting to get annoyed by the girl like Milagro said it. After to have done that, Bianca get down to Milagro's level "We'll talk about this later, deal ?" The daughter nodded and retuned fast to the table, next to her father.

"What were you asking to your madre ?"

"Business between girls." she answered and Alberto let a little smile appeared on his face. Jaime noticed it and raised an eyebrow but before he could said something, his mother bring the dessert: torrijas. He turned slightly his head to Traci to see if she saw the smile on his father face too but the girl was too focused on the dessert in front of her.

"Mrs. Reyes, it sounds so delicious."

"Glad to know it. I make them everytime Jaime had a mission with the purpose to free metateens, to keep his moral at a good level. And it works because he likes them. A lot."

"Mama." grunted Jaime

"Oh, could you please give me the recipe ? I would like to give some to my parents after I've done them myself." replied Traci

"Of course. But after we have finish to eat and clean the table." decided Jaime's mother and the young hero nodded her head in a frantic pace.

However they won't have the chance to do it because the scarab signaled something to his host.

_"Jaime Reyes, I have intercepted a call coming from Eduardo Dorado Junior."_

"What ? Why he would call me ?" exclaimed Jaime, suddenly getting up and get the attention of everyone

"Hijo, is something wrong ?" asked Alberto to Blue Beetle.

"Not sure. Khaji Da, what is happening ?"

_"I asked the same thing and he gave me answers but you should listen to him before to decide how we will act."_ recommended the scarab.

"I fear the worst. Okay, pass him to me."

_"Blue, is that you and not the scarab ?"_ asked Ed voice.

"Yeah, it's me. Ed, what's happening ? Is there a problem ?" 

_"Yes and a big one, amigo. Someone is attacking the Youth Center, again. But this time we had time to hide and we are actually leading the metahumans to somewhere safe until the situation became clear. Think you and your friends can take care of this ?"_

"We will but don't wait us. I prefer to have the center destroyed and know everyone is safe than the other thing happening."

_"Kick their ass for me."_

"No problemo amigo." 

"Jaime ?" asked Milagro with a tiny voice

"There's at situation at the Youth Center, they are under attack and we need to go now." said Jaime to his family

"What !?" exclaimed Traci

"Be careful." told Alberto to his son

"I will."

_"Jaime Reyes, I detect the presence of Robin and Orphan at the door."_

"I don't know why they are here but they arrived at the perfect time." said Blue Beetle. He went to the door and opened it before Tim could ring to it.

When the two bats saw their friend's serious face, they knew something had happened but not for the reason they tought. 

"Villains are at the Youth Center. While we are going there, we need to contact members of the Outsiders or of the team as much as we can."

"Everyone is at the Hub. I'll send them a message with the red code while we are on the way." announced Robin

"Then let's go kick some ass." said Traci behind Jaime and they all nodded.

* * *

Taos, the Youth Center

20:00

When the four coming from El Paso arrived, they saw Wonder Girl, Tigress, Beast Boy, Geoforce, Terra, Nightwing and Spoiler. But they noticed the red archer wasn't here

"Where is Arrowette ?" asked Robin, worried for his teammate.

"Nightwing told her." answered Tigress and it was clear for everyone excepted for Thirteen since Artemis, M'gann and Conner told to the newest recruits what happened two years ago.

"Told her what ?" she asked, hating she was, in fact, left in the dark

"Not the moment." countered Geoforce which angried Traci but no one took care of it. As for Kon-El he smiled to Brion, glad to know the hot headed markovian as made progress.

"Who are we fighting ?" asked Blue Beetle

"The League of Shadows." answered Cassie

"I am not surprise." said Tara

"Wait, does that mean Ra's Al Ghul is behind this attack ?" asked Blue Beetle, a little worried about what it could implied.

"No, Ra's is no more the leader of the Shadows since him and a few loyal men left the Light. And before you asked me how I know that, me and others members of the OG team... have a little showdown with him."

"For more information, the person directing the Shadows is called Lady Shiva." precised the princess of Markovia.

"Are you talking about me ?" asked someone. Orphan recognized the voice and knew who will be her first target. She drew up her sword, pushed Robin out of the way and blocked the sword.

"Impressive. It seems you didn't forget your training or to have left those incompetent ruin you. Of course, I am not talking about the Dark Knight, it won't be wise of me."

"Lady Shiva." said Nightwing "You are not idiot to come alone." A small smile appeared on the lips of the new leader, a smile Tara noticed and she had the intelligence to lift a block of earth to protect them from a sniper.

"Well done, princess."

"Deathstroke." muttered Artemis

"What do you want ?" shouted Spoiler.

"Metahumans. Or at least, a little bit of public exhibition of how heroes can't even protect those they saved one time." said Bane, getting out of the Youth Center.

"No one is here excepted the JL proteges ?" asked Shiva and Bane answered with a nod.

"What's plan B ?" demanded Slade 

"We may not be able to get stronger but we can still do some damage to the Justice League or the Outsiders." answered the woman.

"The fight sounds inevitable." replied Gar.

" _Jaime Reyes, we should be careful when we'll fight. I detect the presence of citizens, probably journalists."_

"They are already here !?" he exclaimed

"Blue, what's wrong ?" asked Robin

"One word: medias." he replied 

"What sould we do ?" demanded Spoiler

"They are enough intelligent to know when they should leave if the situation get out of our hands." replied Tigress and she went for Deathstroke. Brion, Steph, Garfield and Jaime followed Wally's girlfriend.

Robin stayed at Orphan side to support her during her fight against Shiva but Cass made him a sign to go for Bane instead with the rest of the heroes. Nightwing looked at his reluctant brother, he understood his fear but he mustn't let that fear clouded his judgement.

"Robin." he called and the teenage looked at him "Believe in her skills, she is probably one of the strongest among us. We have a bigger fish to take care." he recalled while pointing to Bane. Tim looked one last time to Orphan who was fighting Shiva, by dodging and counter attack the deadly woman or attack when she had the occasion, then the boy wonder run in direction to Bane, Nightwing following him.

Which means the two batboys, Wonder Girl, Terra and Thirteen were up against the tall and muscular guy. The first to strike was Traci by using her bad luck charm to make sure her teammates were out of danger and have more chance to take down this big guy. It worked to a certain point: Bane couldn't land a single hit on the heroes, the duo of boy wonder launch at him mini explosions but he protcted himself with his arms. However it was a diversion, Terra send him a giant flying rock in the stomach, enough to make his feets left the gronds which permit to Wonder Gil to punch him in the face. 

He was send away and on the ground but when he get up, he noticed he was only three feets away from Traci.

"Lucky day." he grinned, he approached her and Traci looked up at him before to puch him on the stomach but she only hurts her fist.

"What are you made of ? Steel ?" she complained and tried to joke

"I'm not Superman, I am the last thing you'll see for tonight."

"Thirteen get out of here now !" ordered Robin but Bane start to strike and his fist collide with someone but not the person he was expecing because he saw the girl was still in front of him, protecting herself with a weak defense. He turned his head and saw Cassie on the ground instead. Robin looked at his girlfriend on the ground, she was unconscious because she wasn't moving up. Tara went for it when she saw her chance, she used her powers at her full capacity to create a column of earth and hit Bane with it, sending him on Deathstroke. The mercenary avoid the muscular man while he was fighting Tigress by jumping. He saw Wonder Girl on the ground and drew a smaller gun.

"No!" shouted Beast Boy but before he could take the gun... 

"Farewell, little girl." Slade Wilson said before he shooted the girl.

However the bullet never hit his target but the hard ground.

Everyone was stunned because Cassie had disappeared in front of their eyes, in a blur. But a voice drew their attention and when most of them turned around to see who it was, they were under the shock. 

"I got you now, my soul sister."

He grew up, he was as tall as Jaime, maybe a little more muscular than he was since he could carried Cassie. His hair was like two years ago, still a brownish colour and still the same haircut. But they couldn't see his face and saw which emotion was on it since it was turned to Wonder Girl. But they were sure of one thing, this person was their teammate which was kidnapped by Eobard Thawne.

  
"Bart..." whispered all the people who knew him personnally knew him. 

Nightwing, though he was happy to see him, still had a question on his mind.

_Why are you free and how did you escape ?_

* * *

Manchester  
 _A few minutes ago_

After two hours of letting his rage took the control, Bart has finally regain the control of himself. Unfortunately it costs the life of Tamakawa but he didn't care at least until he realized what he just done and guilt start to eat him. He only did a step back before he fell on the ground, panic menacing to rise in his chest.

Thawne knew if he didn't do something right now, his grandson will collapse so he hide the body by covering it with a white sheet before his focus return to Bart. He was at the limit to hyperventilate and he could hear him muttered at superspeed.

_Of course, each time he used this power it was unconsciously but against Reach soldiers, he wanted to make them pay so it was a win-win situation. However he killed a man today who was still... normal._

He approached him, kneeled in front of him and patted the hair of the younger, it always worked when Bart was distressed. The mutter stopped and the trembling too before he raised his head and Eobard noticed tears falling.

"Don't worry, it is always hard the first time when it concerned a normal human being."

"B-But my first kill of a human being should have been Blue Beetle, not..." Bart was interrupted as the moment Thawne place a finger on his grandson mouth to make him stop talking.

"Shhh... While it is true, this.... event will make things easier for us, for you in your task. Think for a second, if Blue Beetle would be your first kill, what make you think you wouldn't have hesitate when you'll have to give the final blow ?" Bart could only lower his head before Thawne's logic even though it was a hard pill to swallow. Reverse saw the shame in his heir eyes and knew he had to correct himself before he loose his best chance to put an end to Blue Beetle and potentially to the Allen's bloodline. "But this little change of plans will benefit us. Your first kill is done so it should be easier for you. But keep in mind what turned him into a monster, the monster who killed your only family, mustn't happen here and the best way to prevent it is..." recalled Thawne

"To kill him" finished Bart

"Correct and used this reason to fuel your anger and this unique ability of yours until you can free it completely."

"Those powers... You know more about it than you let appear, right ?" asked Impulse

"I'll tell you when it will be time." he promised and Thawne was sincered with this one but it will be in purpose to rise hell on Jaime Reyes. "We should go, I'm sure Brenda is waiting for us."

"And the body ?"

"First of all, no one know the location of this place except the two of us so no one knows where is Mr. Tamakawa. And two I'll take care of the body myself later. Everything is going to be fine, Bart. All you have to do is to trust me and believe in yourself, you are the right person for this job, understood ?" Thawne explained while he put his hands on Bart's shoulder and looked to his grandson intensely. The youngest nodded and his grndfather responded with a smile before the duo disappear a flash of red.

Bart realized Thawne bring them to his house and he was ready to open the door but he indicated to Bart he should reagain his composure. The teenager was used to lie, to wear a mask so it wasn't a problem for him. Reverse Flash saw that Impulse was ready so he went inside the house, his grandson on his toes.

When they came inside, they could hear the television being on and more precisely it was a cartoon. Meloni was watching attentively the cartoon, her mother at her side who turned her head to her husband and smiled at him. Her mother look appeared when she saw Bart. However her attention returned to her daughter when she heard her poutted and she wasn't the only one with attention redirected. 

What get the attention of the two speedsters was the news displayed on T.V. In big letters written "Youth Center being attacked." Eobard frowned his eyebrows at that news and Brenda was a little scared because she kne very well who was targetted but they were only children. She turned her head just in time to see her grandson from the future disappeared, his signature lightning trailing behind.

"Bart !" she exclaimed while getting up and walking towards the placel was Bart but her husband grabbed her arm and envelopped her in a hug.

"He will be back soon, he just need to check if metahumans are not hurt." he partially lied. He knew his grandson was worried for the metateens but his main reason is to protect those he considered as a second family.

* * *

While Thawne was explaining things to his grandma, Bart ran as fast as he could towards Taos. His friends from the team will try to defend the place and earn time to permit to the civilians to escape.

When he arrived to the Youth Center, he activated the Flash Time which could help him to see everything in a very slow speed, he wanted to know who needed the more help. He first saw Blue Beetle and his hatred for this monster was ravived but he soon noticed Garfield face and knew something was wrong.The way the face of the green teenager was desesperate make him look around and especially where Beast Boy was looking. He found the answer and it was one which displeased him: He saw a bullet in the mid-air, aimed towards one of his teammates. It's when he looked in the direction of the bullet, he saw her.

Durind those two years, she was one of the people he really missed a lot, Cassie also know as Wonder Girl. And since they were linked and became her soul sister and the sister he never had, he sometimes felt like a piece of him was missing despite the presence of the bracelet, symbol of their connection. The mere thought of losing her and lived in a world without her angered and saddened him at the same time.

Without a second and after to have cancelled the Flash Time, he run and grabbed Cassie in his arms. He ignored the shocked expression of everyone, his only concern was Cassie, he wanted to make sure she was safe and because he was filled with nostalgia, he didn't think before he spoke, signaling his presence to every person present on the place.

"I've got you now, my soul sister." he said with a gentle voice like he didn't want to woke her. He looked at her with diligence before to glared at Deathstroke and if looks could kill, Slade knows it'll be dead but he deicided to test his luck.

"What a look, I'm completely paralyse by fear." he ironised "Seriously kid, if you want to scare me, you have to do better than that."

"Is that a challenge ?" smirked the speedster and his tone was dangerous. Lady Shiva remarked the behavior of the teenage has change and decided it was wise to leave for this night. Deathstroke seems to receive the message because he took something from one of his purse.

"See you later, younglings heroes." What he took was a flash bomb, Shiva had one too and at the same time they both directed it to the gound, blinding the Outsiders.

When they opened their eyes, there were no sign of the League of Shadows excepted the damage made on the building but they didn't care, they have a matter more important and because she was left in the dark, Traci was the first one to react.

"I don't know who are you and why are you here but you better let go my friend."

"In case you didn't notice if I hadn't intercede, your friend will be dead because of your recklessness and you should have follow Robin orders." was Bart reply

"You don't know what you are tal-" start to shout the magic girl.

"Thirteen enough." reprimanded Artemis.

"But-"

"We know him." interrupted Nightwing and it seems to ease Traci mind.

The fact Dick talked seems to somehow woke the speedster and he walked towards him, Cassie still in his arms and almost in a sitting position however the amazon was still unconscious. Briefly, Bart noticed his enemy was on his way but he managed to hold his emotions when he approached him. However Blue Beetle seems to insist on having a confrontation tonight because he almost stretch his arms to him like he wanted to be sure he wasn't an illusion.

In his mind, Bart couldn't held up a laugh: he can't believe the teenage care for him while in the future he didn't hesitate to reduce Earth as a giant camp of slaves for the Reach. He ignored Blue Beetle and he will always keep in his memory the face he just made, hell if he could print it he would have it in his room, that expression of being hurt, he wants to see it again. He wants to see it when Jaime and the damn scarab will be at his mercy, asking for his pity. A little smile appeared on his face but for a second he saw Nightwing shocked face.

Impulse suddenly remembered among the heroes, Dick was the one he revealed a lot of informations on the future but the oldest Robin also knew about his other side of his power, how he can see the changing and what might happened. And by the look on Nightwing eyes, Bart knew his eyes were gold.

As soon as he understod, Bart closed his eyes and opened them, revealing his green eyes like he used to have (but that no one knew it), took a neutral expression and finally arrived in front of Wally's bestfriend who also regain his calm. At least that's what he let appear. They looked to each other, making the wholse situation awkward until they both heard footsteps and they turned their heads to see Tim, near to them, trying to catch his breath.

"How... Cassie.... Where ? Is she okay ?" the younger Robin was so confused that he didn't know what to say, a lot of questions in his head but the fact he was Wonder Girl boyfriend and care about her put priorities in the good order. Bart nodded then he handed Cassie to Tim. Robin didn't say anything but he had a bad feeling, he thought Bart was free but something didn't add up and he wasn't the only one.

"Where have you been during those two years, Bart ? Since when you are free ? How did you escape ?" asked Nightwing

"That's the thing, Dick, I didn't escape, I've came here by my own will. And I was never a prisoner." explained the speedster, surprising his second family

"What do you mean, hermano ?" asked Jaime, his whole armor being down. He knew the answer but he was afraid of what he could implied

"You know very well what I meant, _Blue Beetle._ " he spat the name with venom in his voice which was unlike him. As for Dick and Tigress they understood what Bart was saying because it matched perfectly what Thawne had said two years ago, in the West-Allen house.

_He already has a vengeance to accomplish. When he will be better, he will know who is his true enemy._

"Don't talk to him like this ! As far as I know he never did something to do !" shouted Thirteen.

"I don't who is your mentor but he should have learn you to take care of your own business. And after what I've been though, I have every right to despise his existence." said Impulse with a calm voice which really show nothing was normal and Traci almost bite at the hook but Tara prevented her to do a mistake.

"Do not reply, the situation is already complicate, there is no need for you to add fuel to the fire by letting your feelings for Jaime taking control of your actions. You have to let them settle their fight."

The princess glanced to the direction of the speedster and he thanked her with a small bow of the head.

"No, I don't understand and I don't want to."

"For once, the cards isn't in your hands but in mine's. The world doesn't revolve around you Blue Beetle and tonight I came because I knew my friends, the family I gain here in the past, had need my help to protect the metateens.." he said while walking towards Jaime and once in front of him, he continued to talk "But when I'll be ready, you can be sure I will come for you and when this moment will arrived and believe me, It is coming faster than you think..."

" _Jaime, I detect strange level of electricity in the body of Bart Allen. I recommend you to be on the guard."_ Jaime only gulped when he heard the scarab but nothing could have prepare him to the pure look of hatred and those piercing golden eyes, promising him a thousand of pain and torture. But what hurt him the most was the words which was holding no compassion.

" _I will kill you by my very own hands."_

He doesn't know how much he stayed stand up after the person he loved just promise to end his life, fear frozing him but when Bart vanished, his legs couldn't support him anymore and he fell on his knees looking to nothing in particular. His fiends calling him and surrounding him to make sure he was okay but he ignored them. He looked to Tim who was astounded like him, look to Cassie who didn't know what happened brfore to let silent tears fall. Only one question was still in his mind.

_What happened to you, cari ño ?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback to know what did you think of it.


End file.
